Nuevos amigos, viejos enemigos
by Takari 100
Summary: Una nueva profecia, tendra como resultado la resurreccion de todos los antiguos enemigos . Podran los 12 digielegidos, junto con dos nuevos compañeros, salvar otra vez el mundo digital? Proximo capitulo romance.Personajes principales LordPata y Yo
1. Una nueva profecia

**Buenas a todos. Os traigo mi segundo fic. En este va a tener dos incorporaciones especiales.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo, excepto los dos personajes principales: Edgar "Ed" Nakahashi(que me pertenece a mi), Daniel "Dan" Ishiyama y su digimon (que le pertenecen a Lord Pata.) Esta historia también me pertenece.**

**Esta historia transcurre dos años después de la derrota de MalomMyotismon. Las edades correspondientes son: Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa y Matt Ishida (17 años), Joe Kido (18), Koushiro Izumi (16 años), Takeru Takaishi, Kari Yagami, Ken ichijouji y Davis Motomiya, Ed Nakahashi y Dan Ishiyama (13 años), Yolei Inoue(14 años) y Iori Hida (11 años).**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

_**1ªUna nueva profecía.**_

Izzy estaba tan tranquilamente en su casa, cuando le llega un correo de Genai. Después de leerlo, llama inmediatamente a todos los elegido. Cuando llegaron todos empezó a explicar:

-Bien, he recibido un correo de Genai que pone lo siguiente:

_Hemos descubierto una profecía que pone lo siguiente:_

"_Cuando todos los antiguos enemigos de los niños elegidos renazcan de nuevo, con el doble de su poder, dos nuevos elegidos vendrán a ayudarlos y la unión de los 14 podrá destruirlos de nuevo._

-Que? Eso significa que todos los antiguos enemigos renacerán? Como si no fuera poco que nos costo mucho derrotarlos, como que ahora aparezcan con el doble de poder-dijo Tai.

-Nos podéis decir a que enemigos debemos enfrentarnos?-dijeron todos los de la segunda generación menos Kari y Tk.

-Pues nos tendremos que enfrentar a: Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Venomyotismon, Metalseadramon, Pupetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, MetalEtemon, Kimeramon, Arukerimon, Mumymon, Demon y MalomMyotismon.-dijo Izzy.

-Nos tendremos que enfrentar a 14 enemigos?-dijeron todos los de la segunda generación.

-Si-dijo Izzy- descansad, mañana investigaremos mas-volvió a decir Izzy.

_**En otra parte del mundo , concretamente en España...**_

Pasajeros con destino a Japón pueden embarcar en la puerta 6.

-Bueno vamos Edgar-dijo una señora.

-Si mama-respondió este.

_**Otra vez viajamos , esta vez a México...**_

Una escena idéntica a la anterior ocurría en México.

_**Dentro de unas horas, ya en Japón...**_

-Bueno Edgar, ya estamos aquí.-dijo su madre.-Mira, uno de esos pisos es nuestra casa.(Justamente te han ido a vivir donde Tk, Yolei y Iori XD).

Cuando ya estuvieron dentro, Edgar se echo a dormir, porque estaba muy cansado.

_**Mientras tanto con Daniel...**_

Mira ahí esta nuestra casa.( en el mismo bloque que el de Edgar)

Daniel también se echo a dormir.

_**El día siguiente...**_

Justamente Edgar y Daniel salieron a la misma hora de su casa, para conocer la ciudad, y como Vivian en frente del otro, coincidieron y se presentaron:

-Ola, soy nuevo, en este edificio, me llamo Edgar Nakahashi, pero me puedes llamar Ed-dijo Ed.

-Ola, yo también soy nuevo en el edificio, me llamo Daniel Ishiyama, pero me puedes llamar Dan.

-Vengo a conocer la ciudad me acompañas?-dijo Ed.

-Por supuesto-dijo Dan.

En el ascensor coincidieron con Tk, Yolei y Iori y se presentaron:

-Ola, somos nuevos, el es Daniel Ishiyama, pero lo podéis llamar Dan y yo soy Edgar Nakahashi, pero me podéis llamar Ed.

-Encantado-dijo un rubio alto de ojos azules-yo soy Tk.

-Encantada también, yo soy Yolei.

-Encantado-dijo el mas pequeño del grupo. Yo soy Iori.

-Encantados-dijeron a la vez Dan y Ed.

-Acompañadnos y os presentamos a nuestros amigos-dijo Tk.

-Claro-dijeron Dan y ED a la vez.

_**Mientras tanto en el Digimundo...**_

Izzy estaba explorando, cuando de repente se encuentra una cueva entra y ve dos digihuevos. Intenta sacar uno pero dos luces salen.

_**En el mundo real...**_

Los cinco chicos llegaron al parque donde se encontraban sus nueve amigos. Entonces Tk dijo:

Estos son...-pero no le dio tiempo a acabar porque dos luces se posaron en las manos de estos y salieron dos D3. El de Ed era rojo y verde y el de Dan era gris y blanco. Los once digielegidos se quedaron patidifusos. Entonces Tai dijo:

-Vo-vosotros sois los dos nuevos elegidos-dijo Tai aun asombrado.

Entonces sonó un pitido que indicaba que habia llegado un mensaje.

-Es de Izzy,-dijo Tai-dice que ha encontrado dos digihuevos.

-Venid con nosotros, que esos son vuestros digihuevos-dijo Tk.

Se fueron al ordenador mas cercano y se fueron para el mundo digital, cuando encontraron la cueva, Izzy les dijo:

-Ahí están los digihuevos, vosotros debéis de ser los nuevos digielegidos-dijo refiriéndose ha ED y a Dan- intentad cogerlos.

Lo intentaron y lo consiguieron y los digimons les dijeron:

- Hola soy Neomon, y soy tu compañero Digimon-dijo refiriéndose a Dan.

-Hola, yo soy Lopmon, y soy tu compañero Digimon-dijo refiriéndose a Ed.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Bueno aquí os dejo el primer capitulo de mi segundo fic. Dejen Rewievs.**


	2. Nuevos amigos, un viejo enemigo ataca y

**Ola a todos, os traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic. Ahora contestare los Rewievs:**

**_Lord Pata: Seguro_ que si ^^.**

**_dark-fallen-angel91: _Tranquilo que estoy leyendo tu historia.**

**_Susan-bella:_ Los iba ha presentar pero se me olvido. Ed es un chico alto, de ojos marrones y pelo rubio. Le gusta mucho el fútbol, los ordenadores y los videojuegos. Si no se te hace mucha molestia, puedes presentar tu a Dan Lord Pata? ^^. Solo os diré que tiene el cabello negro y ojos café. Lo del romance con los nuevos lo tengo que consultar con mi ayudante ^^. Lo del Diginternado, no se como hacerlo.**

**Ahora ya os dejo con la historia.**

_____________________________________________________

**_2ªDos nuevos amigos, un viejo enemigo ataca y una nueva digievolucion mega._**

_-Vo-vosotros sois los dos nuevos elegidos-dijo Tai aun asombrado._

_Entonces sonó un pitido que indicaba que habia llegado un mensaje._

_-Es de Izzy,-dijo Tai-dice que ha encontrado dos digihuevos._

_-Venid con nosotros, que esos son vuestros digihuevos-dijo Tk._

_Se fueron al ordenador mas cercano y se fueron para el mundo digital, cuando encontraron la cueva, Izzy les dijo:_

_-Ahí están los digihuevos, vosotros debéis de ser los nuevos digielegidos-dijo refiriéndose ha ED y a Dan- intentad cogerlos._

_Lo intentaron y lo consiguieron y los digimons les dijeron:_

_- Hola soy Neomon, y soy tu compañero Digimon-dijo refiriéndose a Dan._

_-Hola, yo soy Lopmon, y soy tu compañero Digimon-dijo refiriéndose a Ed_

_-_Anda, Neomon se parece a Salamon-dijo Kari.

-Pues tienes razón-dijeron todos los elegidos mientras miraban a Neomon.

-Y el color es el mismo que el de Patamon-dijo Tk.

-También tienes razón- dijeron otra vez todos los elegidos.

-Eso es porque soy un cruce de Patomon y Gatomon-dijo Neomon.

- Eins?-dijeron los elegidos.

-Quiere decir que nace de un digihuevo de Gatomon y Patomon-dijo Izzy.

-Ah!-dijo Tai- quieres decir que Neomon tiene como padres a Gatomon y Patamon?-pregunto Tai.

-Exactamente-dijo Izzy.

Todos los elegidos se giraron a ver a Gatomon y Patamon, y estos enrojecieron.

Bueno, como iba diciendo, antes de que viviéramos, el chico del Neomon se llama Daniel Ishiyama, pero podéis llamarlo Dan y el chico del Lopmon se llama Edgar Nakahashi, pero podéis llamarlo Ed-dijo Tk.

-Encantados-dijeron todos los elegidos.(Esto se va a poner repetitivo, a los que no quieran estar viendo siempre lo mismo que baje)

-Yo soy Taichi Yagami, pero me podéis llamar Tai (No hace falta que ponga quien lo dice no XD)

-Yo soy su hermana Hikari Yagami, pero me podéis llamar Kari.

-Yo soy Yamatto Ishida, pero me podéis llamar Matt.

-Yo soy Sora Takenouchi.

-Yo Mimi Tachikawa.

-Yo soy Joe Kido.

-Yo soy Koushiro Izumi, pero me podéis llamar Izzy.

-Yo soy Daisuke Motomiya, pero me podéis llamar Davis.

-Y yo soy Ken ichijouji.

-Yo soy Agumon

-Yo Gatomon.

-Yo Gabumon.

-Yo Piyomon.

-Yo Palmon.

-Yo Gomamon.

-Yo Tentomon.

-Yo Veemon.

-Yo Wormon.

-Yo Patamon.

-Yo Armadillomon.

-Yo Hawkmon.

-Encantados-dijeron Ed y Dan.

Entonces Lopmon se subió a la cabeza de Ed.

-Vaya, tu Lopmon tiene la misma manía que mi Patamon, siempre se sube encima de mi cabeza-dijo Tk.

Todos empezaron a reír.

Cuando de repente una voz se escucha:

-Niños elegidos, ¡MORIRAN!

-Ese es Devimon-dijo Tk con rencor en su voz.

Todos salieron para combatir y mandaron a sus digimon evolucionar.

-AGUMON ULTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... WARGREYMON.

-GABUMON ULTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN.... METALGARURUMON.

-BIYOMON SUPER DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN.... GARUDAMON.

-TENTOMON SUPERDIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... MEGAKABUTERIMON.

-PALMON SUPER DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN ... LILYMON

-GOMAMON SUPERDIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... ZUDOMON.

-HAWKMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN...AQUILAMON

-GATOMON

-AQUILAMON

-ADN DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN...SILPHYMON

-PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... ANGEMON.

-ARMADILLOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN.. ANQUYLOMON

-ANGEMON.

-ANQUYLOMON.

-ADN DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN...SAKKOUMON.

-VEEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN EXVEEMON.

-WORMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN...STINGMON.

-EXVEEMON.

-STINGMON.

-ADN DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN...PAILDRAMON

-PAILDRAMON SUPERDIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... IMPERIALDRAMON

-IMPERIALDRAMON SE TRANSFORMA EN MODO GUERRERO

-NEOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... RUMBAMON

-RUMBAMON ARMODIGIEVOLUCIONA EN...JAGUARMON LA FUERZA DEL RAZONAMIENTO.

-LOPMON ARMODIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... LOEPMON EL PODER DE LA IMAGINACION.

-No podrán conmigo-dijo Devimon.

-Eso es lo que tu te crees-dijo Tai-Ataquen.

-FUERZA DE GEA.

-ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO.

-ALAS DE ESPADA.

-MEGAEXPLOSION.

-CAÑON DE FLORES.

-CHISPA DE MARTILLO.

-TOP GUN.

-BOMBAS DE ARCILLA.

-CAÑON POSITRONICO.

-OJOS DE JAGUAR.

-CIRCULO DE LA IMAGINACION.

Lanzaron todos los ataques a la vez, pero ni siquieran le hicieron daño.

-Eso es todo-dijo Devimon-OSCURIDAD TOTAL.

El golpe le dio de lleno a todos los digimons elegidos y cayeron al suelo convirtiéndose en las etapas bebes.

-ESTAN ACABADOS-dijo Devimon-NUNCA PODRAN CONMIGO.

-Si que podemos, mientras tengamos esperanza, derrotaremos a todos los villanos como tu para salvar al mundo digital-dijo TK.

Entonces el Emblema de TK empezó a brillar, y algo mágico ocurrió, los digimons volvieron a sus etapas normales y Patamon digievoluciono al nivel mega.

-PATAMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... SERAPHIMON

_**CONTINUARA.................................................................................................................**_

**Se imaginaban que Patamon fuera el que alcanzara el nivel mega?. Lord Pata siento cambiarle el nombre del ataque del tu digimon al español pero como me sabia la traducción pues lo he puesto en español. Bueno adiós y hasta pronto.**


	3. La historia se repite

**Ola. Ya estoy de nuevo en el tercer capitulo de este fic. No he actualizado antes porque tenia problemas con internet. Aquí os dejo con el capitulo de hoy.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_**3ª La historia se repite. La desesperación de Tk. Maldito Devimon.**_

_**-ESTAN ACABADOS-dijo Devimon-NUNCA PODRAN CONMIGO.**_

_**-Si que podemos, mientras tengamos esperanza, derrotaremos a todos los villanos como tu para salvar al mundo digital-dijo TK.**_

_**Entonces el Emblema de TK empezó a brillar, y algo mágico ocurrió, los digimons volvieron a sus etapas normales y Patamon digievoluciono al nivel mega.**_

_**-PATAMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... SERAPHIMON**_

Todos los digielegidos se sorprendieron con el digimon angel.

-Guau-dijo Tai- ha alcanzado el nivel Mega.

-No dejare que te salgas con la tuya Devimon. Debes ser destruido-dijo Seraphimon.

-Siempre te estas repitiendo. No sabes decir otras palabras-dijo Devimon.

-Muere-dijo Seraphimon.

-No me digas que vas ha hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior-dijo Devimon.

-Al oir esas palabras Codi y los antiguos digielegidos se quedaron de piedra sobretodo Tk. Entonces Tk se desmayo.

-Tk-dijeron Matt y Kari a la vez.

De repente salieron luces de los catorces Dispositivos Digitales, tal y como la primera vez, llegaron a las manos de Seraphimon

-Muere de una vez!!!!!!!-dijo Seraphimon- SIETE CIELOS.

Ese ataque acabo con la vida de Devimon y Seraphimon estaba desapareciendo se giro para ver a Tk y pregunto:

-Que le ha pasado?

-Se ha desmayado-dijo Codi.

-Bueno decidle adios de mi parte, y que nos volveremos a ver.

Despues de esto desaparecio y se transformo en un Digihuevo.

Dentro de un rato Tk desperto y dijo:

-Donde esta?

-Aquí-dijo Kari.

_**CONTINUARA_________________________________________________________________---**_

**Bueno ya he acabado este capitulo. Tranquilos que a lo mejor en el proximo renace Patamon ^_^.**

**Ya se que ha sido un poco corto, pero no tenia mas imaginación. Una cosa el titulo por lo menos a ami me ha parecido como los de Bobobo, como lo he hecho tan largo. A vosotros no?**

**Bueno adios y hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	4. Sorpresas

**Ola ya estoy de nuevo aquí, escribiendo el capitulo 4 de este fic. En este capitulo habran nuevas sorpresas, y todas agradables. Si quereis saber que son, leed este capitulo.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

_**4ªNuevas sorpresas. La resorreccion de Patamon, otro trozo de profecia y amigos desconocidos vienen a ayudar.**_

_**Dentro de un rato Tk desperto y dijo:**_

_**-Donde esta?**_

_**-Aquí-dijo Kari.**_

_**-**_Asi que no ha sido un sueño-dijo triste Tk.

-No, lo siento-dijo ella.

-CHICOSSSSSSS!!-dijo Izzy.

-Que pasa-dijo asustado Ed.

-Nos llama Genai-dijo el genio.

-Genai?-dijeron a la vez Ed y Dan.

-Si es un tipo que nos ha ayudado mucho-contesto Tai.

-Niños elegidos-dijo el.

-Que pasa Genai-dijo Matt.

-Hemos descubiertu otro trozo de la profecia-dijo Genai

-Y que pone-dijo Izzy con su curiosidad.

-Dice asi:

_Para que las batallas no sean tan duras, los niños elegidos contaran con la ayuda de 8 digimon de otro Digimundo._

-Que teniamos aliados y no nos lo has dicho-dijo Tk echo una furia-si nos lo hubieras dicho antes Patamon a lo mejor estaria aun vivo-dijo Tk.

-Lo siento elegido de la esperanza, pero es difícil traducir la profecia y...-pero no le dio tiempo a acabar cuando el Digihuevo de Patamon empezo a romperse y de el salio Poyomon y se echo a los brazos de Takeru(recordemos a los lectores que el Digihuevo estaba en las manos de Hikari).

-¡Poyomon, ya has nacido!-dijo Tk, olvidandose delenfado.

-Que bien Takeru-les dijeron todos.

_**En otro Digimundo..........................................................................................................................**_

En otro Digimundo hhabian reunidos ocho Digimons y uno de ellos dijo:

-Para que nos habran reunido Azulongmon-dijo una especie de zorra amarilla.

-No tengo ni idea-dijo una especie de conejo con orejas largas de color marron

-Quereis dejar de jugar vosotros dos?-dijo una especie de diablo morado.

-Es que estamos aburridos-dijo un dinosaurio rojo.

-Si eso-dijo otra especie de conejo con orejas largas pero este de color verde.

De prontoel cielo empezo a ponerse nubloso y de entre las nubes aparecio Azulongmon.

-Ya estais los ocho-dijo el.

-Si-dijeron todos

-Bueno ya que estais todos, os tengo que dar una mala noticia. El Digimundo esta en peligro-dijo el.

-QUE?-dijeron todos

-Este Digimundo no. Otro, pero si consigue destruirlo este tambien correra peligro-dijo Azulongmon.-por eso os pido que ayudeis a los catorce niños elegidos de alli. Ademas creo que os pueden llevar con vuestros Tamers.

Esa noticia hizo ilusion a los ocho Digimon que tenia mucha ilusion en verlos de nuevo.

-Pero como vamos a ir hasta ese Digimundo-pregunto el dinosaurio rojo.

-Muy facil. Yo conozco a seis de esos niños elegidos(supongamos que es el mismo Azulongmon) agarraos a mi y os llevare.

Los digimon obedecieron y se fueron con el.

_**De vuelta al Digimundo en el que estan los chicos...**_

-Chicos que es eso-dijo Izzy

Los chicos miraron al cielo y solo seis dijeron algo:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AZULONGMON!!!!!!!!!!!.

_**CONTINUARA......................................................................................................**_

**Bueno ya he acabado con este cuarto capitulo. He decidido hacer Cross-Over con Tamers.**

**Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	5. Presentaciones

**Hola, a todos siento haber tardado tanto por actualizar pero es que estaba muy ocupado. Bien estoy contento porque mañana, 20 de Agosto es mi cumpleaños J. Respecto a un Review que me dejaron, no voy a poner a los Tamers, solo a sus digimons. A los Tamers les pondré en la continuación de este fic. Esta historia ignora el final de Tamers (Takato descubre una puerta al Digimundo) y es como si no la hubiera encontrado. Bueno ya os dejo con la historia.**

__________________________________________________________________________

**_5ªPresentaciones:_**

_-Chicos que es eso-dijo Izzy_

_Los chicos miraron al cielo y solo seis dijeron algo:_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AZULONGMON!!!!!!!!!!!_

-¿Quién?-dijeron los ocho restantes.

-Azulongmon es uno de los cuatro dioses del Digimundo-dijo Davis.

-Parece que lleva algo-dijo Matt.

-Por casualidad, sabéis que lleva?-dijo Izzy.

-Parecen Digimons-dijo Sora.

-Tai, puedes mirar con tu binocular cuantos son?-pregunto Izzy.

-Parecen que son ocho, hay un Lopmon con ellos y otro Digimon igualito a el pero de otro color-respondió Tai.

-El que se parece a Lopmon se llama Terriermon-dijo Yolei.

-Chicos, creo que son los Digimons que nos vienen a ayudar según la profecía-dijo Izzy.

-Que rápidos!-dijo Mimi.

Dentro de un rato Azulongmon bajo y descargo a los digimons, que efectivamente eran los de la profecía. Nos saltamos las presentaciones, que sino duraría mucho. Al rato Guilmon hablo:

-Es verdad que si os ayudamos nos ayudareis a volver con nuestros compañeros?-pregunto.

-Por supuesto-contesto Joe.

-Bien!!!!!!-gritaron los ocho Digimons.

De pronto se oyó ruidos en unos arbustos, todos cogieron su D3 o Digivice, y se prepararon para luchar. De pronto salieron dos figuras del arbusto. Eran un Terriermon y un Lopmon, entonces Takeru pregunto a su Digimon en voz baja:

-Son ellos Poyomon?-dijo.

-Poyo!!-contesto Poyomon.

Takeru entonces se acerco a los dos Digimons y les pregunto:

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos eh?-dijo.

-Si, mucho tiempo-contestaron los dos.

-Takeru, los conoces?-pregunto Kari.

-Si-contesto-Willis, ya puedes salir, que no mordemos- dijo Takeru.

Entonces un chico rubio salio de los arbustos y los demás dijeron:

-Willis!!!-dijeron los cinco de la segunda generación.

-Willis?-preguntaron los demás.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo Willis-Tk, como sabias que era yo?-pregunto.

-Intuición-dijo este.

-Bueno chicos vamos a descansar que se esta haciendo tarde-dijo Iori- Menos mal que esta vez trajimos tiendas de champaña, cuántas trajimos?

-Diecinueve-contesto Ken.

-Entonces haremos un sorteo para ver quien se queda en cada campaña. Son siete para los humanos y doce para los Digimons-dijo Izzy.

El sorteo quedo así:

Tienda 1: Kari y Tk.

Tienda 2: Matt y Tai.

Tienda 3: Sora y Mimi.

Tienda 4: Ken y Yolei.

Tienda 5: Ed y Dan.

Tienda 6: Joe y Iori.

Tienda 7: Davis, Willis y Izzy.

Tienda 8: Gatomon y Patamon.

Tienda 9: Agumon y Gabumon.

Tienda 10: Biyomon y Palmon.

Tienda 11: Wormon y Hawkmon.

Tienda 12: Lopmon(Ed) y Neomon.

Tienda 13: Gomamon y Armadillomon.

Tienda 14: Veemon y Tentomon.

Tienda 15: Lopmon(Willis) y Terriermon (Willis).

Tienda 16: Lopmon(Suzie) Terriermon (Henry).

Tienda 17: Guardromon y MarineAngemon.

Tienda 18: Renamon y Ciberdramon.

Tienda 19: Güilón e Impmon.

Todos se fueron a dormir sin quejas, menos Davis,( porque ya sabréis que quería estar con Kari no?) y se fue resignado a su tienda.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Bueno, ya acabe este capitulo. Una cosa además de Takari y Patagato, que parejas pongo?Os pregunto eso porque el proximo capitulo es el de romance.  
**

**Ah y los nombres al lado de un Digimon, que hay varias especies de ese digimon en el grupo (como Lopmon o Terriermon) significa el nombre de su compañero. OK?. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Romances parte 1

**Bueno vuelvo a continuar este fic después de casi un año (se me cae la cara de vergüenza) y bueno que no lo publique este capitulo por mi pereza (todavía se me cae la cara de vergüenza). Ahora después de casi un año, os pongo la continuación.**

* * *

_**6ªRomances(Parte 1)**_

**Tienda 2_____________________________________________________________**

-No me fio de lo que puedan hacer-dijo Tai

-¿Quién, mi hermano y tu hermana?-dijo Matt

-Si, ¿ me acompañas para espiarlos?-dijo Tai

-No me apetece-dice Matt

-Vamos-dijo Tai arrastrando a Matt.

**Tienda 5___________________________________________________________**

-¿Les espiamos?-dijo Ed.

-Por supuesto-dijo Dan.

**Tienda 7_____________________________________________________________**

-¿Envidia Davis?-dijo Willis.

-No que va-dijo sarcásticamente el susodicho.

-¿Los espiamos para que estes mas tranquilo?-dijo Willis.

-Si-dijo Davis.

A todo esto Koushiro no sabia nada, porque estaba frito.

**Fuera de la tienda 1______________________________________________________**

-¿Vaya es que todos vosotros vais a espiar a la parejita?_dijo Willis llegando.

-Si-dijeron todos los que habia alli.

-Silencio que se escucha algo-dijo Tai.

**Tienda 1_______________________________________________________________**

-Kari hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo-dijo Takeru.

-¿Si?-dijo Kari.

--Todo esto lo dijo muy rapido.

Pues parecia que Kari no le habia entendido pero luego le desapasionadamente en los labios.

-¿Eso es un si?-pregunta Takeru

-Tu que crees-le dice Kari.

Y se vuelven a besar.

**Fuera de la tienda 1________________________________________________________**

Fuera de la tienda habia varios sentimientos:

Tai,Davis y Willis pareecian que querian matar a Tk.

Por otra parte, Matt se alegraba por su hermano y ED y Dan lo celebraban como si hubiesen ganado la loteria.(Nota de autor: Ya me gustaria haber ganado la loteria ØØ

_**Continuara__________________________________________________________**_

**Bueno pues aquí esta la primera parte del capitulo 6. Cuando pueda y espero que sea pronto escribire la segunda parte del capitulo. Gracias por leer y dejen Rewievs.**


	7. Romances parte 2

**Buenas a todos, y siento por el retraso, estaba ocupado con el colegio y esas cosas. Ahora voy a continuar con la historia, pero antes voy a poner los resultados de las votaciones, que no son muchas.**

**Taiora: 2 votaciones**

**Koumi:1 votacion**

**Jurato: 1 votacion**

**Sorato: 1 votacion**

**Asi que en esta capitulo intentare poner Taiora. Dejo abierta las votaciones hasta la 3ª parte de este capitulo porque nadie me ha dicho, aparte del Patagato, que parejas digimon quieren.**

**IMPORTANTE: aquí no van a aparecer los Tamers de Digimon 3 solo sus Digimon. Estos apareceran en la secuela de este fic.**

_**Romances 2º Parte------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Estabamos fuera del campamentode Kari y Tk, donde se habian proclamado pareja. Fuera habian distintas opiniones como sabreis los que habeis leido el capitulo anterior.

En eso Dan y Ed armaron un alboroto que despertaron a todos los humanos que habia en ese momento y por supuesto a la parejita salieron de las tiendas por el susodicho escandalo.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntaron todos menos los espias.

Los furiosos con Tk le iban a dar un puñetazo cada uno y encima a la vez, pero no se sabe si fue el destino o la torpeza de Ed que se puso en medio y recibio los tres puñetazos (Nota del autor: Hasta ami me duele) que le envio al suelo.

-Ed, ¿estas bien?-dijo Dan.

-Auch, me duele-dijo el susodicho.

-¿Estais mal de la cabeza o que?- dijo Matt

Antes de que alguien pudiese responder Sora le cogio de la oreja a Tai y lo llevo lejos hasta un lago cercano.

-Pero a ti que te pasa- le dijo Sora.

-Es que no me gusta que Kari tenga novio, ¿y si le hace daño?-dijo Tai

-Pero es Tk, no te acuedas cuando luchamos frente a Piedmon, lo bien que la protegio-dijo Sora.

-Si, pero...-dijo Tai

-Y cuando Kari estaba atrapada en el Mar de La oscuridad, quien la salvo Tk, asi que Tai, Kari no puede tener un mejor novio que Tk.

-Tienes razon Sora-dijo Tai.

-Entonces, ¿les vas a dejar en paz?.

-Si Sora-dijo Tai

-Ese es mi chico-dijo Sora.

Y se dieron un gran beso.

_**Continuara.....................................................................................................................................**_

**Algunos no habran entendido la ultima parte, pues bien, es que ya eran novios, pero lo contare en otro capitulo como en un Flashback.**

**Siento que mis capitulos sean tan despido y dejen Rewievs.**


End file.
